


Timeless

by CaelistisRydraline



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelistisRydraline/pseuds/CaelistisRydraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of little Hamlet/Horatio scenes, varying from silly, to romantic, to tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

"Hamlet?" Horatio's voice was soft, only barely registering to the sleeping prince. He rolled over, tangling the blankets around him as he sleepily turned to the voice. With a smile, Horatio shook him gently. "Hamlet. Wake up."

Groaning, Hamlet opened his eyes. "What is it, Ratio?" he mumbled, still more than half asleep. The man grinned at him, tugging his hand.

"Just come see."

With a long-suffering sigh (which drew an amused chuckle from Horatio), Hamlet reluctantly left the warm bed, following Horatio to the window. The doors were pushed open and the prince found himself pulled outside, the cool night air nipping at his exposed skin. He made a face, shivering, before he looked over at Horatio. The man's small smile widened at Hamlet's questioning look.

"Look up," was all he said. So Hamlet did.

The sky was clear, and the half moon above was almost too bright to look at in the dark. Silver stars were scattered here and there; constellations that Hamlet would have found familiar were he fully awake. It was a beautiful sight, true, but he wasn't quite sure why Horatio had dragged him into the cold just to look at –

"There! Did you see it?" A streak of silver had flashed across the sky above them. A falling star. Hamlet let out a small 'oh' of surprise as another appeared a little to the left. His eyes were fixed on the sky, and he beamed as he watched the heavens, the falling stars increasing in frequency.

Horatio wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the prince onto the chair with him as they both enjoyed the sight above them. Hamlet's head fell onto his shoulder and Horatio raised his hand, running his fingers through his hair.

The two remained outside for some time. They didn't speak; they merely watched the skies together.

Even with the cold air, however, Horatio could feel himself growing tired. He turned his head, pressing his lips to Hamlet's temple.

"You want to go in?"

"Mm…" The prince looked torn between wanting to go inside and warm up and wanting to continue watching the spectacle above them.

"It'll still be going on tomorrow night," he said with a smile. When Hamlet took that in he rose almost immediately.

"Inside it is," he decided, pulling Horatio from the chair before heading back in.

The two clambered back into bed, curling up together under the blankets. Hamlet wrapped an arm around Horatio as he kissed him sleepily.

"Thank you."

Horatio laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I know you hate being woken up."

Hamlet hummed in an amused agreement. "I'm glad you did, though."

The two fell silent, simply enjoying their closeness. Horatio was on the brink of sleep when his prince spoke, pulling him back.

"Hm?"

"D'you think it's terribly childish to wish on them?"

"Mm, I hope not."

"You made a wish?"

Horatio nodded, suppressing a yawn.

"What about?"

He cracked an eye open to look at Hamlet, amused through his sleepiness. His prince's eyes were closed, his face angled towards Horatio's as he waited.

"Not supposed to say. Won't work if I do."

"Only if you tell me what you wished."

Horatio pulled his prince closer to him. "You. Always you."


End file.
